Situations and temptations
by LW97
Summary: Fethry keeps getting stuck into temptations.
1. Introduc(k)tion

Well, this story plays in Duckburg, a city with like 300,000 inhabtitants which is located in Calisota between Oregon and Washington. The characters of this story are.

-Donald Duck, 36, he is pretty unlucky and freaks out easily. We all know him, and we all like him, don't we? His favorite hobby is lying in the hammock. He hates stress, but has already had hundred of jobs through his life.

-Huey, Dewey and Louie, 10, Donald's nephews. They are members of Junior Woodpecker's. Of course they are more clever than their uncle.

-Scrooge McDuck, ?, Donald's uncle. He is the richest Duck in the whole wide world. Nobody knows how rich or how old he is. Unfortunately, he is very parsimonious. He was born in Scottland - that may be the reason - and in his youth he was a successfull gold digger in Northern Alaska.

-Daisy Duck, 35, Donald's girlfriend, and they have been together for twenty years now. Sadly she's not very faithful and keeps hanging around with Donald's cousin Gladstone. Why? Because he is way luckier than Donald.

-Gladstone Gander, 35, Donald's cousin. Pretty the opposite, he, as I already said, is always lucky and therefore has no job because he needs none. He and Donald always fight over Daisy. He believes in the power of amulets and therefore is deep into the occult... not pretty. Well, his mother was the sister of Donald's father.

-Fethry Duck, 33, Donald's younger cousin. They often work together for Uncle Scrooge and there they are a bit like Laurel and Hardy - Fethry is like Laurel and Donald is like Hardy. Yeah, Fethry is very clumsy, but always friendly and loving. He rarely gets angry. He thinks he can improve the world. He is very much of a Geek and Hipster. It's very likely that he has ADHD and he loves not being normal. Well, honestly I can agree with him. His and Donald's father were brothers. He grew up in New York City.

-Gloria, 31, Fethry's girlfriend, always caring about Fethry. She likes art, healthy food, and all kinds of progressive stuff. But most important, she seems to find Fethry's clumsiness funny and cute - and somehow she wants to protect and take care for him.

-Dugan Duck, 4, Fethry's nephew. His mother was Fethry's younger sister Mary. When she was 26, she and her husband took a flight to an expidition in South America. But then the plane crashed over the tripoint between Brazil, Colombia and Venezuela. Of course they died and Dugan spent his first four years deep in the Amazons jungle. Well, he is pretty messed up and always naughty. He even causes his uncle a lot of Trouble. If anyone manages to cause his uncle to get angry, then it's Dugan! Once he even tried to burn down the house!

-Kildare Coot, 37, the craziest family member of them all. He lives in a cabin in the mountains. He loves all noise - guns, motorbikes and rock'n'roll!

-Tim Stanford*, 47, a business man who is pretty humble, unlike Scrooge. He and his family usually are from Christchurch in New Zealand. He is the co-boss of a company that produces motor homes and coach busses. It's now two months since he, his wife and his four children moved to the USA. He likes spending time with his Family.

-Grace Stanford*, 51, Tim's wife. She loves writing and has already written several romantic Stories since she was 15... but none of them got published. Usually she is from Australia. She of course loves her Family dearly. But she wishes her husband was more romantic.

-Damona Stanford*, 19 , Tim's oldest daughter. She always makes sure that she looks good. She goes to college.

-Connor Stanford*, 18, Tim's second child. He loves playing paintball.

-Wendy Stanford*, 15, Tim's third child. She is very clever and loves helping others. Of course like her older sister Damona she is also into beauty. But she knows loving others matters more.

-Derek Stanford*, 9, Tim's youngest son. He loves making friends. His favorite hobby is soccer.

-Bruce Stanford*, 74, Tim's father. Before his retirement he used to work as a truck driver in New Zealand for more than 40 years.

-Carrie Stanford*, 73, Tim's mother and Bruce's wife since she is 18.

-Colin Stanford*, 50, Tim's older brother and a truck driver just like his father

-Sharon Stanford*, 48, Tim's older sister and a secretary.

-Neil Stanford*, 5, Tim's grand nephew who came to pay a visit. His parents think he has a financial talent. Therefore they decided to take him to their uncle who just moved to the USA.

-Jennifer Stanford*, 27, Colin's daughter and Neil's mother.

-Nigel Vaanbruck*, 31, Jennifer's husband and Neil's father who is usually from South Africa. He and his wife live in Sydney in Australia.

-Gyro Gearloose, 39, yeah, everybody knows him for his inventions. He never gets paid much tho because he doesn't want to be paid much.

-Ludwig von Drake, 81, a scientist from Austria who is Scrooge's cousin. He is well known for his long lectures.

-Grandma Elvira Duck, ?, Donald's grandmother. She is very good at cooking and baking.

-Brigitta, 57, a woman who is in love with Scrooge but of course he keeps rejecting her.

-Battista, 63, Scrooge's butler.

-Flintheart Gloomgold, ?, Scrooge's arch enemy. He is a pretty harsh guy.

-John D. Rockerduck, 66, Scrooge's second biggest enemy.

-Jeeves, 35, John's secretary.

-Brigitta MacBridge, 55, is a clever and resourceful businesswoman. However, she has one weakness: a hopeless infatuation with Scrooge McDuck which started when she first laid eyes on him in 1898 in the Klondike. Scrooge never reciprocated these feelings, for three main reasons; the first being that were he to ever marry, his heart is taken by Goldie O'Gilt; the second being that he doesn't really want to get married at all; and the third being that Brigitta, in spite of being a competent businesswoman, is an awful spendthrift compared to him. However, the ever-optimistic Brigitta refuses to give up and keeps coming up with new schemes destined to make Scrooge fall in love with her. In this, she is often helped by her friend Jubal Pomp, an aspiring businessman who would love to pull one over Scrooge to prove himself.

-Jubal Pomp, 60, is Brigitta McBridge's closest friend and often her associate. Admiritive and envious of Scrooge McDuck, Glomgold, Rockerduck and all the other Duckburgian billionaires, Jubal Pomp wishes to become a millionaire himself and keeps coming up with wacky business schemes, which, although Pomp is fundamentally a nice man, are often often at odds with ethics or the law (his motto is "Business is business!").

-Dickie Duck, 19, is the teenage granddaughter of Goldie O'Gilt. Exactly what that entails is unknown: either Goldie was briefly married, or Dickie is really the child of Scrooge McDuck's illegitimate daughter. Whatever the case however, Dickie grew up in Dawson, Klondike, listening to her grandmother's tales about the fearless prospector that Scrooge used to be. When Dickie finished her studies in the West, she moved to Duckburg, where she quickly became friends with Huey, Dewey and Louie Duck, Gideon McDuck and other notorious Duckburgers. Dickie is smart and resourceful, but can be a little air-headed. Truly a 60's teenager, she loves rock and modern dance and fashion, much to the older-fashioned Duckburgers' surprise.

-Ludwig von Drake, 73, Scrooge's cousin, a professor, who really knows a lot. He usually is from Vienna in Austria. His lectures are EXTREMELY long.

-Abner "Whitewater" Duck, 40, Fethry's older brother. He lives in the forest and usually is pretty grumpy.

-Eider Duck, 61, Abner and Fethry's father and Grandma Elvira Duck's oldest child. His older son is pretty much like him.

-Lulubelle Duck, 62, Eider's wife and Abner and Fethry's mother. She was usually born in the German part of Belgium. While being married for 42 years, they could get along better, her husband finds her annoying in many ways.

-Gideon McDuck, 69, is Scrooge McDuck's younger brother. The two always had quite a rivalry, even as children; however, Gideon, less greedy than Scrooge (though still in possession of quite a business savviness), pursued a different career. While Scrooge sailed for America, Gideon took a more complete education, in part thanks to the money Scrooge began sending home. Gideon became a journalist, eventually moving to Duckburg and founding his own newspaper, the " _County Conscience_ ". Gideon is very proud of the County Conscience being the only really independant newspaper in Duckburg, as all other papers belong to the likes of John D. Rockerduck or his own brother Scrooge McDuck. Gideon mostly works alone as far as recurring team-ups are concerned (though he has, of course, anonymous journalists in spades) but has been known to hire Donald Duck or Dickie Duck as his helps. His nephew Kildare works for him.

-Andrew, 40, is Kildare's best friend, they work together for Gideon McDuck

-Cintia Paiva, 5, Dugan's friend. Her parents are Fethry's neighbours. In a sense, she is the Donald for Dugan's Fethry, as a sort of voice of reason to Dugan's quirks, and also prone to bursts of anger, albeit Dugan, having more of a temper than his uncle Fethry, tends to get into arguments with her.

-Larry Paiva, 59, Cintia's father.

-Lauren Paiva, 47, Cintia's mother

-Leo Lawson, 6, another friend of Dugan. He was usually born in Chicago but a few weeks after his birth his parents moved to the West Coast. _Paperino in... l'invasione corre sul web_ was the only comic he has had an appearance in yet.

-Warren Lawson*, 41, Leo's father.

-Joanna Lawson-Schoenecker*, 35, Leo's mother. She was usually born in Waiblingen, Germany.

-The Beagle Boys, a Group of crimina


	2. Money is the root of all evil

**I personally think the Brazilian version of Fethry - despite beign unpopular and I never came in touch with it before I was 18 (!), which was around February 2016 - is the best one**.

Fethry woke up. It was 7 o'clock in the morning. He yawned. He already was a bit late for work. He usually works together with his older cousin Donald. Yes Donald is very much his best friend. Fethry loves hanging around with him. Donald however, even though he loves his cousin, is very annoyed by Fethry's behavior. Well, Fethry himself is pretty clumsy and he says he has ADHD. He keeps messing up all of the time. Yeah, he regards himself as "creative". That might indeed be true. However, his and Donald's job is at the editorial office. A very important job, but well, I'll be honest, it wouldn't be my favorite job, and I don't think Fethry would disagree here. "Damn, I don't have much time", Fethry said.

He went downstairs and took a shower. Then he dressed himself up. If you like at his wardrobe however, you won't see much variation. He always wears a pullover, sometimes in red, sometimes in yellow. And he also wears a red bobcap, typical hipster style. His family definitely matters a lot to the 33-year-old duck. As I said, his favorite relativ is his cousin Donald. However, there are also other family members he endorses more than others. One is their grandmother Elvira who definitely baked the cakes in the world. Another one is his four year old nephew Dugan who lives with him. He is the son of Fethry's one year younger, late sister Mary. He just went into his room to wake him up.

Dugan looks very much like his uncle, just that his feathers are yellow. He wears a pullover too, which is either red or light blue.

Dugan himself had been unknown towards his family for the first four years of his life. He survived a plane crash by him his parents lost their lives. He spent nearly four years in the jungle unless he was found by his uncle Fethry and his girlfriend Gloria. Yes, Fethry is actually not a virgin, as portrayed in the Danish and Italian comics. Just like Donald has Daisy, Fethry has Gloria Pascoalina, a hippie girl usually born in Auckland, New Zealand, who grew up in Denver, Colorado. Whenever they meet, she wants to make sure he's "alive and well". Yeah, she worries much about him, which annoys Fethry a little. Yes, usually the one to annoy others such as Donald, Daisy and Uncle Scrooge. But that does not mean it's impossible to make him nervous. Another person that manages to frustrate him is Dugan. Not surprising, Dugan is a huge troublemaker and over the past months Fethry lost much of his cool. Yeah, ever since he's now raising a kid, he has changed a bit, but not radically. He is still messed up, emotional and full of humor. And he definitely always will be, won't he? Now after he woke up his nephew and took a quick breakfast, he got in his car and drove to work.

While he was driving, he started thinking. "Well", he said. "Over the last ten months have changed. Dugan keeps challenging me a lot. I always wondered how Don always handles his nephews that good and they just turned ten. Well, it definitely is good to have children around, I have babysitted his nephews several times, and Donald has already been babysitting Dugan several times. Thanks God, I honestly cannot do it on my own. Even though many go too far and say I was not able to raise a child. Now come on! I am an adult! Donald has been doing this for nearly a decade after his sister Della disappeared. Now after mine passed away, it's only right to do this duty. Luckily I also have support from Gloria. I might feel like a child and also have a mental disorder, but that shouldn't distract me. I certainly try my best to be a helpful person. I love my family and I don't want them to worry. Never."

While thinking all about his family, he accidentally oversaw another driver and almost rushed into him. "HEY!", the other driver shouted. "Did you win your driver's license at the lottery?" "So-sorry", Fethry mumbled. He sighed. "I wonder why I am so unfocused today!" Well, dear Fethry, aren't you always like this?

When Fethry arrived at the office, he almost ran into someone. It was his uncle. "Ten minutes too late!", Scrooge McDuck said reproachful. Fethry sighed. Not a great start in this week! Nevertheless, he decided to make a joke out of it. "Well, nevermind, me too", he said with a grin in his face. "Be careful, nephew!", Scrooge replied warning with a lifted forefinger. Fethry did not reply but went into the office, where Donald already was working - however, he was two minutes late as well. "Good morning, Don", Fethry said. "Good morning, cuz", Donald replied. "How was the weekend?" "Well, nothing special, as usual", Fethry said. "And yours?" "Not good at all", Donald sighed. "I got into an argument with Daisy and lost a contest against Gladstone." "What sort of contest?" "Well, we bet over 20 dollars who would find a parking spot first. Usually I am an expert when it comes to such thing, but still he won!" Donald sounded very angry while saying this. "I am not surprised", Fethry replied with a cool tone. "Get over it, cuz, you have no chance against him and his lucky fairy." "Well", Donald said. "Only this time you got it right, little cuz, I of course should have known better, but I did not want to be a whimp." "You're not a whimp", Fethry replied, "actually Gladdie's the whimp, I couldn't imagine him being a great contender without his lucky fairy. Absolutely not." "Yeah, that's true. But my argument with Daisy definitely frustrates me more. I was gonna take her to the cinema and again my 313 suffered from engine problems." "Oh dear. And then you were 15 minutes too late, weren't you?" "30 minutes", Donald replied. "Now please do me a favor and do not talk to me about that subject again."

Now the two cousins finally started working on their project. The time started passing pretty fast. Eventually they heard someone knocking on the door. Was it Uncle Scrooge?

No, it was someone with a strong British sounding accent, just like Scrooge, who's born Scottish, but nevertheless, it was not Scrooge, his voice sounded a little deeper. "Kia ora and greetings, Mr. Duck! Here's Mr. Stanford! You wanted me to come here to talk about our new contract, didn't you?"

Mr. Tim Stanford runs a company that produces motorhomes and coach busses. Yeah, Scrooge McDuck has success in several departures, if it wasn't so, he certainly wasn't that rich. Anyways, Tim Stanford and his family usually are from Christchurch in New Zealand's South Island, that explains his strong accent. In March they moved to the United States. His company is doing pretty well. He already had been very successfull back in New Zealand. Now over the past four months he has been even more successfull. Even though he doesn't like to boast, he is pretty humble and gentle, which is quite unusual for a businessman. He is married and has four children.

"Mr. Duck?", Tim asked again. "Are you not here!" "Y-yes, I am", Donald replied, being confused. "Me too", Fethry replied. "This... this is just confusing", Tim said. "I am hearing two different voices, both claiming to be Mr. Duck, but there is no way both can be right. Actually, I am very confident that neither are right. Mr. Duck has a different accent than two people have. And their voices also sound much younger. Strange." "But... but I am Mr. Duck!", Donald protested. "Really! I swear!" "So am I", his younger cousin said." "Oh man!", Tim moaned. "What now? Both claim to be Mr. Duck!" The 46-year-old Kiwi took a deep breath and thought again. "I think I know what's going on! One of those two is the Mr. Duck I am looking for and the other one is one of his family members! That's the solution!" He knocked again. "OK! Who of you two is...?" He thought again. What was his first name again? "Ah, Johnny! Who of you two is Johnny Duck?" Donald took a deep breath. He wasn't talking about...? "You mean Johnny Rockerduck?" "Y-yes", Tim replied. "Well", Donald replied", that's none of us, my first name is Donald and the other one is my cousin Fethry." "OK, but where can I find Mr. Rockerduck then?" "Well, definitely not in here", Donald mumbled. "You can find him in Ganter Avenue 17. "So I was wrong here?", Tim asked. "Goodbye then!"

Ten minutes somebody knocked again. It was Uncle Scrooge.

"How's your work going?", he asked. "Pretty well", Donald replied. "Good to know", Scrooge said. "I am just waiting for Mr. Stanford to come."

Unlike Donald, Fethry didn't quite listen. All he could think about was: "For the love of money is the root of all evil."


	3. Situations and temptations

Donald gasped.

"Mi... Mr. Timothy Graham Bruce Stanford?"

"Yes, that's him", his uncle replied. "Why do you ask him? Do you know him?"

"Well", Donald said. "I... I have heard of him."

Scrooge was confused. "Is there something you have to say?"

"N... no, I don't", Donald replied, lying.

"Fine", his uncle said. "Then I'd like you to continue with your work. He left and close the door.

"Houston, now we have a problem", Donald whispered with a frustrated tone when his uncle was gone.

This time Fethry listened. "What's the matter Don?", he asked. "Who's Houston? Do you mean that city in Texas?"

Donald frowned. "Well, I mean... forget about it! I just dropped a famous proverb."

"From where? From the Bible?"

Donald sighed. "Please cuz. This is a serious matter!"

"OK, OK, OK!", Fethry replied quickly. "But please tell me what's wrong!"

"Alright", Donald said. "You might have missed it, but only a few minutes ago someone else entered the office room."

"Uncle Scrooge?"

"Yes and no. He just came in, but a few minutes earlier someone else entered too."

"Who?"

"Well, do you know Tim Stanford?"

"Isn't that that businessman from Australia who lives in the same street as you?"

"Yes, even though he actually is from New Zealand", Donald replied.

"But what has he done with the dude who just came in?", Fethry asked. "Are the related to each other?"

"They are the same person, you idiot!", Donald replied angrily. He couldn't help it, sounding really frustrated about the damange he may have caused just right now. Could his uncle have lost a new business partner? OK, Tim wasn't that rich. But he also knew every business partner mattered to his uncle. And now because Tim didn't know Mr. Duck's first name, Donald thought he meant Scrooge's arch enemy, John D. Rockerduck. John now possible could team up with him and make him rich. That would gain John plenty of profit. And Uncle Scrooge would be absolutely devastated and could lose his status as richest person in the world. Horrible! Of course Scrooge would be furious at Donald and force him to polish all his fimes. Even more horrible!

No, Donald couldn't let it be that way! But what could he do?

"Now now Don", Fethry said calmly, "calm down and explain it to me in a more accurate way".

"OK then", Donald replied. "He was looking for our uncle. Sadly he forgot his name and thought his first name was John or Johnny. So I thought he meant Mr. Rockerduck."

"You forgot our own uncle's name?", Fethry asked surprised.

"Of course not!", Donald growled angrily. "He didn't particulary ask where to find our uncle, he was just looking for a Mr. Duck. Since he called him John, I thought he meant Rockerduck, not McDuck. So he thought he was in the wrong street."

"Uh, oh", Fethry said, also slowly loosing his cool. "Now we are in trouble, aren't we?"

"I'm afraid yes", Donald replied. "OK, not yet, but it may very likely be the case sooner or later."

"I'm sorry", Fethry whispered.

"It's not your fault at all this time. It's mine alone", Donald replied.

"Should we inform Uncle Scrooge about that?", Fethry asked.

"Certainly not!", Donald warned. "Imagine how he is gonna react!"

"So should we remain silent?", Fethry asked.

"Well, of course we should not", Donald said, "but, dear cousin, can you please tell me how you would inform him about the bad news?"

"Well... I honestly don't know", Fethry replied, taking off his bobcap and scratching his head.

"See?", Donald said. "I totally know we are not supposed to throw this dilemma under the rug. But if none of us two knows what to do, then I would say it is best to start with our article."

Fethry nod his head. "Yep, you're right, Don."

And then they continued working on our report without taking another break until lunch break.

At lunch break both men went to get something to eat. Then the two cousins started talking about their family and friends.

"How's it going between you and Gloria?"

"Could be better", Fethry replied.

"Why?", Donald asked.

"Well, she treats me the same way as Dugan. Actually I should thank her for showing that she truly loves me, but seriously, Dugan's 4 and I'm 33! There should be a little difference, shouldn't it?"

"Well, does she show love to somebody else than you?"

"No, she doesn't."

"Well, then be glad, little cuz!"

"Yeah, you're right", Fethry admitted. "Me and her have been together for seven years now."

"Me and Daisy have been together for 21 years", Donald said.

"I know", Fethry replied. "Kinda surprising that you're still not married."

"Well", Donald replied with a sad tone. "Looks like she's in a great dilemma."

"Well, marriages have their ups and downs", Fethry comforted his old cousin. "Trust me, Don, I know that from my parents. They have been married for more than 40 years now, ever since they were teenagers. And guess what, they just don't get along."

"Not surprised", Donald replied. "And by the way, what's up with Abner?"

"I haven't heard anything from him for a while", Fethry admitted. "He is turning 40 soon."

"Be glad", Donald said.

"Glad about what?", Fethry asked. "That I don't hear anything from my only brother?"

"No", Donald replied quickly. "That you at least have heard something from him this year. I haven't heard anything from Della for nine years."

"What did actually happen to hear?", Fethry asked.

"I wish I could answer that question", Donald replied. "She just disapoeared and I'm afraid she..." His eyes started to become wet.

"And I'm afraid the very same thing happened to Mary four years ago", Fethry said, laying his arm upon Donald's shoulder. "And well, we cannot go back. It already happened."

"Thank you", Donald said, calming down. "I believe it's good to think back about the old times."

"So do I", Fethry replied. "Not all memories are good, but they definitely draw us together."

"This time I definitely agree", Donald admitted.

Then Fethry started sounding sad again. "I just wish I got along better with my parents and my brother. And I wish Dugan wasn't that chaotic." He was starting to sound upset.

Donald tried to comfort his cousin. "Well, sometimes people are just the way they are. I have experienced that from you more than enough times. But nevertheless, I don't hate you at all, even though sometimes it seems like that was the case."

Fethry smiled. "Thank you cuz."

When Fethry drove home, he started thinking. Has something changed over the last months? It indeed has. Now since Dugan moved to him, after him and Gloria picked up Dugan in a Brazil jungle, now he was in a different position than before. Now he was in a position of raising a child. Was that really fitting into him? Well, he was sure his sister would have wanted this that way. At least it helped him maturing over the past months. But he indeed had a serious discussion with grandma on his 33rd birthday. She said it maybe wasn't right for him. He was very divided on her view. One the one hand she was right that it was much stress for him, and now he had less liberty than before, however, on the other hand, it was great for him no longer to live alone in his house. Of course people visit him from time to time too, just pretty in comparison of the times he keeps visiting others. His girlfriend Gloria and him meet at least once a week. Yeah, their relationship could be a little bit better, indeed! She already has tried to kiss him multiple times, but he always avoided it. He can't help it, he seems to be scared. And he has no idea how to handle it!

For a moment or two Fethry fell to deep into thinking and lost his view over traffic. He nearly cut off another driver! "Watch out, you freakin idiot!", the other driver shouted angrily. Fethry just mumbled , "S-sorry, that was wrong from me", and headed home.

When he arrived, he felt more exhausted than usual. When he entered the house, he instantly fell down on the couch. He really needed some peace now.

"Hi Unca Fethry!"

Or maybe not that easy...

"Hi Dugan", Fethry said with a weak tone. "How was it at Grandma's farm?"

"It was awesome!", Dugan said joyfully.

"Glad to hear", his uncle said smiling weakly. "Sorry, but I've been pretty stressed today, so I need some peace if you don't mind, kiddo."

"Why?", Dugan asked. "That's boring."

"Because your uncle had a hard day", Fethry replied. "I am only duck, understand that, please, OK?"

"Can I go out and play?", his nephew asked.

"Sure thing, but not too long, OK?"

"Awesome!" Dugan ran out of the living room.

Fethry sighed. The last thing he needed right where any situations or temptations.


	4. A new friend

Fethry sighed. He hoped that Donald wouldn't have to face serious consequences for what he did today. He knew that Uncle Scrooge definitely wouldn't take things like that lightly. His money mattered more to hom than anything else. Fethry was glad that Donald wasn't like this. "Why do people care so much about money anyways?", Fethry whispered. "Not saying it's not important, but I believe we should spend more time with our family than with making money. I mean, can we buy everything with money? I think not. Peace as an example cannot be bought. Same with family. Money could never replace them." Then he yawned and fell asleep.

However, half of an hour later he was woken up not a very soft way. Something hit him on the head! "OW!" A few seconds later he looked at what it was. It was a soccer ball.

"Huh? How did that ball get here?"

Then Fethry took a look at the window and saw it was broken. Broken glass was lying all over the floor.

"Oh great! Why can't those kids watch out?"

Then he took a closer look at the ball.

"Hey, that's Dugan's!"

Fethry really rarely gets angry. Yet, it can happen. And over the last ten months he found a good reason to get angry.

"DUGAN!"

Dugan had been playing outside with some other kids, including his friends Cintia and Leo. Of course they have been playing soccer. But now they brought the ball in the wrong direction.

"Uh-oh", Dugan said.

Fethry stepped out. "Young man, I'm sorry to say that, but you're grounded for two days. Go to your room now!"

Fethry himself inside felt a little too proud while saying that. What do I mean by saying that? Well, over the last months he felt like he won a lot of responsibility. Of course, he's definitely not very mature for a 33-year-old, haha. Usually he is put below anyone else. His uncle Scrooge, his cousin Donald... everyone. So it definitely was good for him to have authority over someone else. Over the last ten months he had been feeling very well in his new role. He definitely had grown more than in the previous 20 years.

Leo tried to defend Dugan. "Hey, it was my fault!"

Fethry didn't react. "That does't change anything. You wouldn't have had to play here, would you? You could have gone to the playground."

"But I don't want Dugan to be grounded!", Leo protested.

"Neither do I", Cintia supported him.

"Didn't you get grounded lately, Leo?", Fethry asked.

"To be honest, yes", Leo admitted. I got grounded for a week for playing with my soccerball in front of a grocery store and accidentally smashing the window."

"Well, you both hadn't been very careful", Fethry said, even though he felt a bit of hypocrisy while saying that, because... was he that much better? Donald would have to say no. "I'm glad you try to stand up for your best friend. But don't forget I'm his uncle, not you."

"OK then", Leo said. "Bye Mr. Duck and sorry Dugan. Come Cintia, let's go."

Both walked around the streets on the hot asphalt.

"Phew, it's pretty hot today", Cintia sighed. "And it's still pretty hot now at evening time."

"Yup, I agree", Leo said. "But now it's definitely time for me to go home."

"Same for me", Cintia replied. "My parents won't be happy if I'm late."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Cintia just headed to her parents' house. Then she didn't watch out for a moment and nearly ran into a person. It was a big, thin man in his mid 40's with blond hair wearing a blue shirt.

"Hey, little girl, be careful", the man said. He had a strong accent in his voice. It was Mr. Tim Stanford.

He decided to introduce himself to Cintia and Cintia decided to do the same.

"By the way", Tim said. "I have some news that may interest you and your friends."

"Really?"

"Well, my grandnephew Neil - my older brother Colin's daughter's son - is coming over from Australia. My niece Jennifer - Neil's mother - told me that her husband Nigel Vaanbruck from South Africa - Neil's father - strongly believes he has a financial talent."

"Then why did he have to come here to Duckburg?"

"Well, as I told you, I myself am a businessman and my nephew-in law decided that I could school him." He sighed. "Man, I really did have to work a lot on that hot day. I feel very pooped."

"Then why don't you go use the bathroom?", Cintia asked.

"Why should I go use the dunny?"

"Use the what?"

"The toilet", Tim corrected her. "We in Australia and New Zealand call it dunny. That's a slang word. But why do you think I gotta go?"

"You said you feel pretty pooped!", Cintia explained.

"Well, that's another slang word", Tim said. "When I say that, I mean that I feel exhausted."

Cintia giggled. "You people from Australia are funny!"

"I'm actually from New Zealand", Tim corrected her, "but my wife is Australian."

"OK, I gotta go", Cintia said. "My parents are already waiting."

"Bye then", Tim said. "I'll inform you as soon as Neil's here."


	5. Troubles coming up

Situations and temptations Chapter 5

Fethry sat back down on the couch. He was pretty tired. It was still far from getting dark, not unusual at summertime. Of course it was dinner time, no question. Yet, he did not feel like doing so at all. We all don't like mondays much, do we? We may have another manic monday, and nobody can tell us why we don't like mondays… and Fethry always feels like this on Monday evenings. Especially today, when his cousin got in big trouble. OK, not really, but he definitely had been about to get into it. He just managed to avoid the worst, yet so as by fire. Usually Donald keeps complaining over Fethry. But today that had not been the case at all. Shocking, but true! Donald had been the troublemaker today and Fethry the peacemaker. Of course Donald did get away. But it was obvious that sooner or later Uncle Scrooge would find out. And it was obvious too that Fethry felt like Donald would need some support. But… how could he help him? That wouldn't be an easy job. Definitely not. He just could hope that Donald could get through it. Even though that definitely wouldn't be the case.

Fethry now himself started feeling bad that he hadn't helped Donald. OK, usually he had brought Donald into more trouble. But this time definitely would have been his chance. He could have proofed Donald that he was not dumb. „I mean, wouldn't that been obvious that he was really looking for uncle and not for Mr. Rockerduck? Now come on, why would Mr. Stanford been so wrong to go here to our Uncle's office when he was actually looking for Mr. Rockerduck? OK, maybe I've though too much about that now. Time for some dinner. Even though I'm not very hungry. Even though Dugan definitely is. I'll just go call him."

He went to the stair and called up: „Dugan, it's time for dinner now."

„No, I'm not coming", Dugan said. „You grounded me."

„You can still leave your room", Fethry replied.

„I'm not hungry", Dugan complained.

„Honestly, neither am I", Fethry said. „OK, you can stay in your room, nephew."

Fethry sighed. He felt pretty bored. What should he do?

He decided to go out and take a walk. His head was filled to the uttermost. He started feeling wretched, miserable and blind. He needed some fresh air. Therefore he decided to go out for a walk.

Fethry walked along the street, heading west, not far away from the harbour. He slowly started feeling better now and his heart started beating slower. He had already been walking for a pretty long while until he eventually didn't watch out and rush into someone else!

„Oh s-sorry."

„Nevermind, nothing happened."

The other man had been wearing black, therefore Fethry didn't really see him. That man was no bigger than Fethry. Fethry looked at the other man and gasped.

„Mi-Mister Ro-Rockerduck?"

„Exactly. And you are Mr. McDuck's nephew Fethry, I suggest?"

Fethry just nodded his head. Now his heart started beating faster again. „Well, how was your day?"

„Why do you ask?"

„Well…"

„I think this might interest your uncle. Today I had a great deal with Mr. Tim Stanford. I am sure he has a great future ahead of him. He is not a big adress yet, but I certainly can help him. I am very blessed to support his company, which runs coach busses and motorhomes. That would be great to beat McDuck in that area!"

Fethry didn't answer, just waved his hand and walked away.

„Bye and good night", John Rockerduck replied.

Fethry decided to pay a visit at the Stanford family. Did he know their adress? Of course not, but now he had arrived in the Flower Avenue, where Donald lived too, and just ahead of him he saw the house of the Stanfords.

He didn't think for a long time, but went to the doorbell and rang.

It did not take long, then the door opened. It was Grace, Tim's wife, who had opened the door. Unlike her husband, she usually is from Australia. She was born in Melbourne and she and her husband met for the first time in Auckland in New Zealand.

„Greetings sir!", she said. „Who are you? Did you come here to bring some food? If yes, that would be great because we have something to celebrate."

„Let me guess", Fethry said. „Your husband Tim signed a contract with John Rockerduck. And now you all are happy because John is paying him a lot, a lot more, than Scrooge would have paid him, who usually was supposed to talk to him."

„Th-that's r-right!", Grace mumbled. „But how could you know that?"

„Not important", Fethry said. „Can I speak your husband?"

„Mom, who's that?", a voice asked. It was Connor, Tim and Grace's older son. He is their second child and 18 years old. Their oldest child is their daughter Damona who is 19. They have two more children: Wendy (15) and Derek (9).

„I don't know", Grace said. „My name's Grace and this is our son Connor. And you?"

„I'm Fethry Duck and I would really need to speak your husband."

„OK then", Grace replied. „But the problem is that he is not back yet."

„Why that?", Fethry asked.

„He just called me and told me that on the way back home he met a friend whose car broke down. And since my husband is usually a pretty gentle and well meaning person, he decided to help him fix the car. He told us that it may still take a while and we should start celebrating without him."

Fethry sighed. „Nevermind. Can I wait here?"

„Sure thing", Grace said. „Just come in. You can sit down on your couch if you like."

„But mom", Damona complained. „You forget it's brand new!"

„Sis, don't forget it's not just your couch", Connor said with an annoyed tone.

„That's not your business, little brother", Damona replied angrily.

„Now now", their mother said. „Don't argue on a great day like this."

Fethry didn't listen and just took place. Then there was another thing that came into his mind.

„Can I use your…"

„The dunny?", Wendy interrupted him. „Sure."

„The what?", Fethry asked, who definitely does not understand Kiwi accent very good.

„The bathroom", Grace translated.

„No, I mean your phone", Fethry said. „I sadly didn't take my mobile with me."

„Sure thing", Grace said.

Fethry went to the family's phone. He had forgotten to inform Dugan. It was Dugan's bedtime soon, so he had to inform him where he was.

Fethry selected the number and rang the phone. Less than a minute later he heard Dugan's voice. „What's it? If you're calling my uncle, I can't tell you where he is."

„Well, he is here", Fethry said smiling.

„Where are you, Unca Fethry?", Dugan asked.

„At a different house", Fethry said. „I wanted to speak to the house's owner, but sadly he's not at home. So I'm waiting until he comes back."

„OK", Dugan replied. „When will you be home again?"

„I don't know", Fethry said. „I think you have to go to bed on your own today."

„What?!"

„Now come on, you're a big boy, aren't you?"

„Yes, but I can't sleep without my bedtime story", Dugan complained. „You know that!"

Fethry sighed. He decided to forget about all that what he came for and left.


	6. Fading black

Situations and temptations Chapter 6

It might sound extremely frustrating, but Tim Stanford arrived only two (!) minutes after Fethry had left.

He himself was pretty happy to arrive. „Sorry that I'm so late…"

„Nevermind honey", Grace said. „I'm glad that Mr. Rockerduck now supports your company. He is the richest man in the world isn't he?"

„Not sure", her husband replied. „The other possible candidate for that title is Mr. McDuck. I sadly forget his first name. I don't know who of the two is richer. But does it matter? We ourselves are rich now!"

„Yeah, absolutely!", Wendy cheered.

„I just question why I was wrong first", Tim wondered.

„What do you mean papa?", Derek asked.

„First I was sent somewhere else", Tim replied. „I was at Mr. McDuck's office, but then I was informed that I was wrong."

„Why were you sent here?", Damona asked.

„I had forgotten Mr. Rockerduck's last name. And well, then I could only remember that his first name was John or Johnny and that his last name was somethin with Duck. So I first thought it was McDuck. But then one of his workers – I believe it was his nephew – informed me that I was wrong."

„And why are you home so late now?", Connor asked. „I know it was because a friend of yours had an accident, but it's really late now."

„We had problems to find a garage. His car broke down somewhere in neverland. Somewhere in nowhere."

„Uh oh", Derek said. „That wasn't very nice, was it, Papa?"

„Absolutely not", Tim said. „But could I have left him here? Certainly not. I mean I knew this dude ever since we left Christchurch. He knew the perfect location where to start our company's new seat."

„Ours?", Grace replied. „Not yours alone?"

„Well", Tim said. „As my family you all play a part in it. Anyways, I do sincerely hope we have enough food. You know why."

„We definitely do!", Connor said.

„Good", Tim said. „I'm hungry."

„So are we", Derek replied.

„But decided to wait for you", Wendy added.

„Ah, that's nice", Tim smiled.

Meanwhile, Fethry had just taken Dugan to bed. Now he started thinking again.

So the deal between Mr. Rockerduck and Mr. Stanford had been sucessfull. Now it was extremely likely that both sides would profit from that. The one who profit at all of course was Uncle Scrooge. He definitely would lose a lot, maybe even the title as richest man in the world. Of course it was not Fethry's fault, but definitely Donald's. Despite playing no part in the whole thing, Fethry started feeling bad about it. What could he do? Nothing at all?

He just couldn't leave it that way! „There must be a solution", he whispered. „It shouldn't be impossible." The 33-year-old coot sounded more determinate than usually. He slowly started what to know. He went outside, to the trash can. Why that, you may ask? Well, Fethry has a second identidy, as a superhero under the name of Red Bat. And why does he go to the trash can? Well, because his superhero costume is always in there. Therefore, he took it out oft he trash can and put it on.

He was just about to leave, when he heard a voice calling him. „UNCA FETHRY!" Of course it was Dugan.

„What's it?", Fethry AKA Red Bat asked.

„I wet my bed", Dugan said.

Fethry sighed. Did that now really have to happen? „Not again! Did I not tell you to use the bathroom before you go

to bed?" Fethry started to become very annoyed. He actually really needed a break.

Meanwhile Mr. Rockerduck was in his best mood. He was in office, opening up a bottle of champagne together with Jeeves.

„Isn't that great?", he said. „I now have a new partner."

„But how do you profit from this?", Jeeves asked. „Mr. Stanford isn't that great."

„I am not surprised", Mr. Rockerduck said.

„Surprised about what?"

„Surprised that you didn't understand anything. Well, I now have a chance to make a smaller businessman rich. Therefore, we both profit from it a lot. I am very confident that I now can finally kick Scrooge from the top."

„Well, so am I", Jeeves said, even though deep inside he didn't sound that confident. He of course always endorses his boss for his courage. Absolutely! Yet, he also doubts in him. He himself does not believe that his boss has a great financial talent, at least not the way Scrooge McDuck has.

15 minutes later Jeeves got home and started thinking. „Well, my boss isn't that wrong. If he doesn't succeed this time, he will never make it. Honestly, if I was him, I would be happy

Fethry AKA The Red Bat at the same time finally got out on the streets. He really wished to get that problem solved. And he believed very much that there was a way to stop Johnny Rockerduck. Then he stopped and thought about whether or not he should go back to the house of the Stanfords.

„Well, Mr. Stanford's definitely home now. Everything else would be a miracle. So yes, I would say I should go and take a look."

Only a couple minutes later he already stood in front of the Standford family's he decided to take off his costum. Then he went to the doorbell and rang.

A few seconds later the door opened and Mr. Stanford opened.

„Kia ora and hello, what do you want?"

„My name is Fethry Duck and I really need to talk to you."

„OK then", Tim said friendly. „Come in."

Tim wanted to show his guest the living room, but Fethry of course already knew it (which of course Tim didn't know). Fethry took place on the couch and sighed.

„So what is it?", Tim asked.

Fethry's heart was beating faster and faster. „Well, it…" Then, suddenly he saw everything become black before his eyes and he broke down!


	7. Sickness and success

Tim gasped. „Mi…Mister Duck? Are you OK?" He received no answer.

Tim decided to put Fethry in his car and drive him home. Did he know where he lived? Yes and no. Of course he hadn't known before, but he had taken a look in his telephone book.

/

When Fethry woke up the next morning, he was feeling extremely sick. He was lying in his bed, Tim Stanford had taken him home.

" _Duck, I really feel like crap_ ", Fethry moaned. " _I feel like I need to throw up._ "

It felt pretty hard for him to get out of his bed. He could barely walk.

He trotted out of his room slowly and went to the bathroom. There he really threw up, but did not feel any better afterwards.

Dugan woke up too. He just entered the bathroom and saw his uncle who just threw up into the toilet.

"Is there something wrong, Unca Fethry?", he asked.

"To be honest, yes, I'm feeling really sick."

"So you can't go to work today?"

"Exactly. I'll just call Uncle Scrooge. He won't be happy, but he needs to understand."

After Fethry had informed his uncle (who was indeed anything but pleased, this time he at least showed more humanity than he usually does), he went back to his bed and started thinking. So yesterday he failed to inform Mr. Stanford.

Really now? He failed something like that? Unbelievable! Also, even if he did what he failed to do yesterday today, would it really help? Would Mr. Stanford really care? He didn't think that Mr. Stanford would care. „ _I mean, he's a businessman_ ", he thought. „ _So would it change anything? Would he care? I think not. I mean, it's just about gaining money, isn't it? And a true businessman doesn't care where he has his money from. He just cares about one thing: ‚It's mine now!' I definitely will never be one of them. Of course, I would love to earn money without working for my Uncle. But a job I would really love is being an artist. Yup, I always loved drawing. But I would do it for fans, not for money. The love of money's the root of all evil. Ugh, I think I need to throw up again…_ "

/

Meanwhile Donald already was on his way to work in his 313. He was pretty nervous. What if Uncle Scrooge found out the truth?

OK, it wouldn't be the first time for him to face such a situation. But did that mean it really had to happen again? Certainly not.

Donald arrived earlier at work than usually.

„Unbelieve", his uncle said. „You're only late about 30 seconds."

Donald sighed. „Is Fethry already here too?"

Scrooge shook his head. „He's sick."

„Really? That would be the first time."

„Yeah, but today that's the case."

„So I have to work alone, huh?"

„I'm afraid the answer is yes. You will have to finish the report on your own, like it or not."

„OK..."

„Is something wrong with you too?", Scrooge asked.

„Wi-with me?", Donald replied. „No, certainly not! I was just asking. Can I get ready to work now?"

„I'm surprised you are asking me such things", Scrooge said. „Maybe there is really something wrong with you?"

„No, of course not", Donald said. „BTW, did Mr. Stanford still arrive yesterday?"

„No, he didn't", Scrooge replied. „It's strange. He could at least have informed me."

„Uh-oh", Donald whispered.

„What?", Scrooge asked.

„I said uh-oh", Donald replied.

„And why?", Scrooge said, scratching his „Is there something I need to know?"

„We-well", Donald stuttered. „I said ‚uh-oh' because it sounds to me like something happened to Mr. Stanford."

„I don't have the feeling like this was the case", Scrooge replied with a dry tone. „I believe he was just being unking and decided he would cancel this meeting. Well, I bet he'll regret this! This could have been the meeting of his life! And he threw it away!"

„Yeah, that's indeed dumb", Donald said. Deep inside he didn't have a feeling that Tim would regret this. Mr. Rockerduck may be a little less rich than Scrooge, however, he definitely pays more money to his partners. So Tim would definitely happier than he would have been with Scrooge. Donald hated to think that way, but it was true. But how could he explain that to his uncle? Well, he would find out anyway sooner or later. So should he keep throwing it under the rug?

Ugh, his head started too hurt! He decided to forget about it and start with his work. „ _I mean, what else could I do?_ ", he thought. „ _I really don't want to imagine his reaction to the bad news. Not good at his age._ "

/

At the same time Tim already was at work too. Back at breakfast, while eating a Vegemite bread, he had been thinking of Mr. Fethry Duck. He did not find out what Mr. Duck was about to tell him.

"I mean, he didn't come here for no reason", he had been saying to his wife. "Gracie, did he tell you anything?"

"No, he didn't."

Now Tim was at work and and in a great mood. His company has already been popular on New Zealand's South Island for its coach busses and motorhomes. Many of his friends were disappointed when he told them that he would move to the USA. On the other hand however they also were extremely happy for him and his older brother Colin, a truck driver, had told him: "Now that it worked that great here, it must work even better there!"

" _Thank you bro!_ ", Tim though. " _You nailed it!_ " He knew that his family and friends on the other side of the world already received the good news since he posted everything on his blog. OK, that should be obvious, shouldn't it? I mean, can news be even better? A deal with one of the richest men of the world! Awesome! Yesterday he had felt like he had climbed up the Mount Everest.

Then he heard his secretery's voice.

"Excuse me boss..."

"It's OK Miss Stewart. What is it?"

"Somebody wants to talk to you."

"Who? Where is he?"

"He is not here, but he wants to talk to you via phone. His name is Mr. Duck. Mr. Fethry Duck."

(To be continued...)


	8. Looking for clues

"Mi.. Mister Duck?"

"Yes, exactly", Miss Stewart answered.

Tim was extremely surprised. Was it the same Mr. Duck who wanted to speak him yesterday?

"OK", Tim said. "Then give him to me quickly."

He instantly got on the phone.

"Greetings Mr. Duck", he said quickly. "What was that subject you were gonna talk about to me yesterday?"

"Greetings Mr. Stanford", Fethry replied with a hoarse tone in his voice. "I'm glad that I can talk to you. The message I have for you may not be that great tho."

"Really?", Tim asked. "I doubt that it can shock me. Today I'm in my best mood."

"Why's that?", Fethry asked.

"Well", Tim replied smiling. "Mr. Rockerduck decided to support my company which runs coach busses and motorhomes. Isn't that great?"

Fethry sighed. "Well, but that deal..." He took a break after he said that.

"Yeah, what about that deal?", Tim said, scratching his head.

Fethry was about to answer, then he felt a pressure inside of him. He was about to throw about up again! Quickly he ran away to the bathroom.

"Hello? Mr. Duck?" He did not receive an answer. "Oh great. I was hoping to find out. Well, it cannot be that important. I don't even personally know this dude. Is he Mr. Rockerduck's brother, cousin, son, nephew or something like that? Anyways, looks like what he was gonna say wasn't too good. However, what can be really bad news today? My company's in its best condition, and even more important, the rest of my family will profit from that too, luckily no one is sick or something like that. And yesterday we've had lotta nice tucker." (NOTE: "tucker" is "food" in Kiwi/New Zealand slang) He smiled. "I will never forget the day yesterday. The best day of my life! I am about to become rich! Sweet as!" (NOTE: "sweet as" = "awesome" in Kiwi slang) "And tomorrow Neil's coming to visit us. I bet Derek will be happy to see his little cousin. And I hope Neil will find some friends here. That little girl - I think her name was Cindy - already promised me that she will introduce him to her friends." Then Tim got back to the office and for the rest of the day forgot about Mr. Duck and what he wanted. He only thought about his company and about Neil.

/

After a hard day, Donald finally got home. His uncle still had not realized anything, but he was being pretty grumpy all day and silently cursed Mr. Stanford as "lazy and unreliable as my nephew Donald." While hearing that, Donald had felt pretty anxious and guiltily.

And now? Now he was feeling better. At least a little. But not much. Was he being sick in any way? No, he was not, but feeling pretty low.

"What's wrong, Uncle Donald?", Huey, the nephew with the red shirt and cap, asked.

"No-nothing", Donald said. "I'm just a little exhausted, that's all. Don't worry."

After Huey was gone, he started thinking. Could he really solve the problem as Donald himself? Certainly not, but as...

DUCK AVENGER! Of course, last night Donald had been out as Duck Avenger too, but he nearly forgot everything, he had been too busy dealing with all those crimes. Yup, Duckburg sadly is known as the city of criminals. If it wasn't for the Duck Avenger... hard to imagine. When he first started as the Duck Avenger several years ago, Donald's major plan had usually been to get revenge on his uncle and his cousin Gladstone. He had usually not intended to contend against evil. Back then the police had been his enemies. But then he realized on which side he had to stand. And yet he's been a great blessing for the whole city. Of course, many go too far. There are many people in Duckburg that see Duck Avenger as god, and that definitely is not right. Tim Stanford once said: "The Duckburgers act like he's Jesus Christ. But Jesus was more than just a man. I know he's God. I know he has commandments that we should accept. And while I'm rich, I believe it is very important to give to the poor. Duck Avenger however is just a man with a high technical outfit from Gyro Gearloose. If it wasn't for that..."

After Tim had said that, many others had accused him of being jealous. Of course. However, Donald loved his job. He did not earn anything from it, tho. Of course he did in some way, he had earned a lot of respect from the whole city. But he doesn't has any financial profit from his job. But he himself couldn't care less. He just wanted to show that he is not a whimp. The only sad thing is: he himself as Donald can't proof it to **anyone**. Why not, may you ask? Because his second identity is his secret identity. The last thing he wants is to let everything come to the light.

Donald decided he felt tired and would skip dinner. He went to his room and to his wardrobe. Why there? Well, because in his wardrobe there is an elevator which leads to the Duck Avenger's secret head quarters, which is 25 foot below his house. In there he's got **all** of his equipment of weapons. And everything is the work of Gyro Gearloose. Yes, Gyro, who's so busy about everything, and who's never paid by Donald's uncle. And no, not even he knows who the Duck Avenger really is. So it is really between Donald himself and nobody else.

Even though Tim had said: "I very much believe there is someone who sees everything, so it cannot be kept secret. For us people, yes. But does that mean none is above us? Nobody created this world?" His answer was a massive laughter from the people around him. Then Tim had seen it was pointless to reply and left.

Now after Donald was armed and ready, he went to his car, his 313, who has secret weapons inside of it too. One of them is the flying function. And that is the function Donald AKA Duck Avenger always uses first when he goes for his nightly round. Of course, this time too. No surprise, haha.

First he caught the Beagle Boys robbing an ATM (cash mashine). Of course he defeated them easily. Same also with the other gangster. Today he was less busy than he had been yesterday. All those fun loving criminals certainly did cause a lot of trouble. But was that a problem for someone like the Duck Avenger? Definitely not!

Eventually, it was already past midnight, he decided to come to what he actually he came far. He headed to where Mr. Rockerduck's headquarters were located. When he arrived, he landed and got out of the car. Then he entered the building and got up the stairs. He tried to be as quiet. He sneaked around the hallway. It went all good until...

"Ouch!"

What happened?

Well, to be continued...


End file.
